That First Impression
by snow.white.ice
Summary: "Hermione smiled politely about to apologize when she noticed his grey eyes. They were taking her in, from head to toe, and when they were done she saw a smirk form on his pale pointed face." Draco makes a good first impression.
1. Year One

**A/N:** So, this was a random idea, I've been trying to immerse myself in as much Dramione as I can before school starts. Now here's my contribution. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter/characters, but am thankful I own all 7 books!!!! :D

* * *

Year One

She was going to be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her parents were proud of her and allowed her to attend; she was leaving no friends behind.

On the train it still hadn't hit her that she would be going to this school for the next seven years. The idea of Magic however is a different matter completely. Ever since she had gotten her new spell books and wand there was nothing that could keep her from learning all that she could on her own.

There was Neville Longbottom. He was a very sweet albeit forgetful boy and needed help finding a toad. Well what a perfect opportunity to make friends and if not at least it would give her something to do other than fiddle with her uniform. She changed just after Platform 9 ¾ was out of sight.

It was a very large train and almost every compartment was completely full. She neared the middle back of the train as her unknowingly fruitless search continued. Walking down the narrow hall she suddenly caught sight of a field of cows outside the train. Green meadows rolling along hills and something glittering just beyond the lowest hill, a lake, she presumed. "Ohhf!" she exclaimed softly as she ran into somebody. Praying it was not a sixth or seventh year she looked into the face of her makeshift wall. He was a first year, and she could let her breath out.

She smiled politely about to apologize when she noticed his eyes. They were taking her in, from head to toe, and when they were done she saw a smirk form on his pale pointed face. He spoke first, "You'd think I would notice something so beautiful." She assumed he was referring to not seeing her and bumping into her.

It was a strange feeling, the indignation of being looked at in such a way by a boy she had never met, and then for the same reason, having butterflies exploding in her navel. She responded with the only thought she deemed appropriate. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "No, it was my fault," and then that smirk again, "Well actually more like my pleasure."

"I think I have to go, my friend,-"

He cut her off. "I am Draco, Draco Malfoy."

She was surprised by his slapdash behavior and it must have shown on her face as he seemed to stand straighter seeing something on her face. "I'm Hermione Granger." She offered a hand. He accepted and smiled, not smirked, but smiled at her.

"I hope to see more of you Hermione." He said, and she took this as his parting comment.

"I'm sure we will." He walked past her and she stopped to notice the blonde hair and confident gait before turning around.

"Oh!" she gasped regretfully. In all the sudden rendezvous she had forgotten to ask him if he had seen Neville's frog.

And so it began, the first year: Ron, Harry, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Malfoy, trolls, Nicholas Flamel, and the Sorcerer's Stone. And even so she wouldn't forget that first introduction.

What did they know? Maybe she was a firm believer in first impressions.

* * *

**A/N:** (Sorry another one) So I don't know how this is going to play out, lengthwise and story depth because I'm really just basing everything off the books, as seen here. However, I promise to finish at year seven. Also I'll try not to make it too OOC and corny.  
Tell me what you think, I would love some constructive critisizm. Very best birthday present I could get (online).  
Thanks for reading.

(Oh and did anyone else laugh when they read the word "Slapdash"? hehe.


	2. Year Two

**A/N: **I have a feeling that these are going to end up getting longer and longer, corresponding to the length of the books I guess. So yes, I updated faster than I ever have...Ever. So on that note, sorry to say, but don't get used to it. I don't update this fast when schools is going. Anyways, hope this one is to all of your liking. :D

**Disclaimer:** So, I don't own Harry Potter/characters. I don't think I could handle the responsibilities anyway. XP

* * *

Year Two

The summer had passed and it would soon be time to return to Hogwarts. But not before reveling in the smell of newly bought books, only one place for that, Diagon Alley.

She had planned to meet up with Harry and Ron, the first time she would be going there with friends, and the first time all summer she would be able to have contact with Harry. Her lips always formed a smile of amusement when she thought of Ron _telephoning _their friend at a place as the Dursleys.

Of course she would be seeing other classmates while there. In fact she was somewhat hopeful to see her friends from Houses other than her own.

At Flourish and Blotts she had her head lost in a book, and was walking through the shelves in the back of the upper floor; not a good idea. She crashed. Looking up about to apologize she wasn't sure if she should be annoyed by the echo this was of their first meeting. She had to start paying more attention. Or worried of what might come hurtling at her from his cruel vocabulary.

He looked irritated, but when he was her a look of indifference played on his face. "Granger." His voice was drawling and bored. She was surprised to say the least. Where was the ongoing turret of insults?

She decided to reciprocate, "Draco." He turned suddenly, now his turn to be surprised. She had voluntarily acknowledged him by his first name. This being after a complete year of the familiar 'Malfoy'.

And then there it was, that smirk. It was okay, she could look past it. "How was your summer?" she asked calmly, allowing her eyes to dart at a few titles on the shelf beside her.

She had expected the pause, and then. "Nothing out of the ordinary…er, and you?" And she answered with a brief summary of her holidays.

It had been a few minutes of exchanges, civil at that when an explosion of sound went off downstairs. Hermione and Draco heard someone announcing Giledroy Lockhart. He noticed her eyes widen and the way she became slightly fidgety with her feet, as if wanting nothing but to go and have a peek. "You've got to be joking," he denounced. The red climbing up her face had not gone unnoticed by the blonde.

"He is an amazingly competent wizard," she attempted to defend herself. Draco saw through her like a pane of glass.

"No, really," he wanted the truth.

Grudgingly, "Fine," and here her face went slightly dreamy, and he tried not to scoff loudly. "He is an amazing published author who did so much brave things. He has a dazzling smile, blonde hair, sparkling eyes…" her abrupt stop pulled Draco out of his stupor as well. He had just been thinking, 'for top of her class, she could really be thick sometimes.'

"I have to go," she said when she heard Mrs. Weasly's voice. He nodded.

"See you at school." He watched her walk away, storing her mention of attraction to blonde hair in the back of his head.

And so there on she went onward to school, being without her two best friends on the train, berating them later when she found out why, dealing with crazy blue pixies while everyone else dealt with a crazy lilac loving teacher.

Then came the quidditch practice. The moment she saw those green robes, she knew a confrontation was afoot.

As she was standing beside the Gryffindor quidditch team, she saw Draco constantly glancing at her. Her smile was thankfully hidden by a remark thrown by some Gryffindor. And then he said the word, the one everyone became disgusted by. The scathing way it was administered was what hurt the most. She didn't know what it meant. She caught his indistinguishable shake of the head just before Ron started spewing slugs. 'That depends on what the word means' Hermione thought when she had seen his slight eye contact apology.

She decided she didn't like ghost parties. She didn't think that writing on a wall could scare her so much. She decided she didn't like bludgers anymore either. She silently prayed that neither of her friends would get hurt in the duel. She was somewhat surprised at Draco's spell arsenal.

It was the night of the secret body switch, for lack of wittier phrase. Her horror of being a _cat_ was calmed with knowing he now wouldn't have to get mad at her later, when she told the truth. Anyway, it was unneeded except to help her best friends' egos; she knew he wasn't the heir.

And so it continued, the second year: the Riddle diary, the library, basilisk in the pipes…petrification. Knowing, when she was breathing again, how much her boys had cared.

She decided to take her chances with second impressions, seeing as how well this one was going.

* * *

**A/N:** I can see how many people read this, and that is cool that people are interested, and now I hate to be a prick and ask, but does it really hurt to leave an opinion? It would help me know if my writing for this story is stupid or not, because I am kind of trying something different.  
Hope you liked this Year. Bet you can't guess the next chapter title! :)


	3. Year Three

**A/N: **So here's another update. :D Seriously, don't get used to it. Semester finals are coming up. I'm sure you can symmpathize.

**Disclaimer:** So, I don't own Harry Potter/characters they belong to J.K.R.

* * *

Year Three

The summer was good and sunny. Enough to cause a good healthy tan on Hermione's otherwise fair skin. And even before the school year started so much was going on. Blown up aunts, a beautiful ginger cat, and Sirius Black. Escaped murderer, scary and gaunt.

The train this year was different, although wasn't it always? Rain poured down as her along with Harry and Ron found a not so empty compartment. Remus Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, poor fellow, incredibly skinny and apparently exhausted. It didn't matter, not now that she knew that previously mentioned murderer was after Harry. This was going to be a rough year, at least until that madman was captured.

Before even arriving at Hogwarts, adventure presented itself. Though 'adventure' was entirely the wrong word. Dementors, the one thing that scared her more than anything. They were gruesome, and after that first meeting she was more thankful for chocolate than she had been ever before.

"You _fainted_ Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?" Of course, there was Malfoy being a prat again. It was hard to believe he was ever decent to anyone. His mocking was stopped as Hermione looked at him, 'like you weren't affected too. Shut up!' He could read her mind, unfortunately for him.

Not even to the feast and she was on about thinking of her many classes. Professor McGonagall was her favorite for a reason. This time turner was going to be her lifesaver and it was all thanks to the Head of her House.

"How is your arm?" Hermione asked. It had been three days since the hippogriff attack. Draco scoffed slightly before pulling the bandaged appendage out of the sling and waving it around. "I thought so," she smiled.

The two of them were sitting in a empty classroom, door shut tight and locked, walls sound proof, and two deformed, though just as comfortable, arms chairs conjured, (Hermione was still just a third year after all) near the back of the room. "This thing is useful." Draco meaning his 'hurt' arm, "It gets me out of so much work and what not." Hermione frowned disapprovingly. "Oh, relax. I can only successfully pull it off for another few days. After that, everything will be back to normal."

"Well anyway," Hermione changed the subject, "that first Divination class was bullocks! I don't know where that sparkly excuse of a teacher comes off telling people that they are going to die in the near future."

Draco smiled knowingly, "You only say that because she had picked on Potter." He knew her.

"Well, that is part of it I guess." He knew her well. "Though I still say, it is too frivolous to be considered a real subject."

"I don't know that frivolous is the right word. Stupid, I think fits better." That made her smile, and in turn making him smile.

Hermione was exhausted, but happily so. Her work load may have been killing her already, but it was worth all the interesting things she was learning, nonstop. Even, she had to admit, in potions, things were getting more advanced and she relished in it. Though far from the same could be said for the Potions Master, she didn't know how Draco could stand him as a Head of their House.

Finally it was the first year she had been in the class of a competent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Lupin not only actually taught them about things, but also was very kind and fair. What more could she ever ask for. She didn't understand why some people didn't like him as she did.

"Ron is being stupid." That was all she said when he asked why she looked so upset.

"I concur!" he exclaimed. "Finally, you see what I mean, though it took you long enough."

She couldn't help but laugh a little at his enthusiasm. "Well, it may not be the same way you believe though. He's just so stupid about his rat. Crookshanks is a cat, what does he expect?"

"I think it well that I meet this cat of yours." Draco smirked playfully.

"I'm sure you would." They were seated in the quidditch stands, braving the cool weather while everyone else was warm beside fires inside the castle. It was after dinner, Hermione had met him with her enormous book bag, having not been to Gryffindor Tower; she wasn't able to grab a cloak either. He gave her his. She objected, so to shut her up, he sighed, and they shared.

Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks were the most lovely places Hermione had been to in all of Hogmeade. Too bad Harry wasn't there, though Ron was being nice and sweet again. Finally having forgotten Scabbers for the duration of their trip he had.

The Halloween Feast was always something to look forward to. The Fat Lady being shredded was not. As scary as Black was, he just became scarier, being able to get past all the enchantments that protected the castle.

It only took one class of Defense Against the Dark Arts with Snape for Hermione to know she never wanted him to teach the subject.

When Harry fell from almost 50 feet in the air, her heart stopped beating, it was horrible for her and she knew Ron hated it too, when they had to break the news that his broom had been destroyed.

Christmas was coming, and so was a hogsmeade trip. Again alone with Ron, though this time she preferred Harry didn't come. Sirius Black was still out there after all. Apparently it was worse than just that; Black wasn't just a murderer, but a back stabber as well. (No pun intended).

Harry was sensible for the most part, but now he was worrying her to no end. Going after Black was one of the worst ideas he's had. She had almost cried trying to explain this to him. Apparently it was just going to get worse as they found out about the lawsuit against Hagrid and Buckbeak.

"Look Hermione," he started when she confronted him, dragging him into a classroom and locking the door. "I never asked him to do that, I was completely okay with getting out of a few classes and some work after the attack."

"So you didn't ask your father to take Hagrid to trial?" Anger radiated from her.

"No, as much as I don't care for that…him," he didn't want to push her over the edge, "I didn't bother to get father involved. He found out and got angry." When he saw that she had stopped baring her teeth but was still glaring, he added with a huff, "Well come on Hermione, what do you expect, I'm his only son." And then she did the last thing he would have expected. She came forward and hugged him, burying her head in his shoulder.

The surprise passed and he put his arms around her, pressing her closer against him. He could feel her shaking frame. She was crying. He didn't think it was the time to ask just yet.

She pulled away slowly and wiped her face with the sleeve of her robes. "Sorry," she said, not looking at him, "I've just been stressed."

He smiled at her, his arms still around her. "I know, you have more classes in two days than most have in a week." She hugged him again. He had said the right thing; she didn't know how he did it.

What between the firebolt being from Sirius Black, supposedly, and Professor Lupin being a werewolf, most likely, and all of her classes and work load, Hermione was to say the very least busy. On top of that Ron, the great idiot, had to come down to the common room, embarrassing her and yelling at her right when she thought things were going to be okay again.

"Please don't take this too personally, but you look terrible," he said one day when he was sitting next to her.

She turned to him with a quizzical look. Apparently she hadn't had the time to even look in a mirror lately. "What do you mean? Why?"

He took her face in his hand turning it this way and that under the preface of examining it. "Well," he began, "We can start with your eyes, they are not sparkling anymore, and a lot of the times they look very red. Also you are developing dark circles under your eyes. You need to sleep more."

Hermione scoffed, "I sleep plenty, actually sometimes too much."

Draco just shook his head, not believing her in the slightest. "Your forehead has a crease that seems ever growing and your hair is bushier that usual." She didn't like the snipe taken at her hair, but allowed him to continue anyway. "Your cheeks are less full and that tinge of rose is gone." He stopped, but still held her face.

"Thank you for minding Draco," she said with a small smile, "but I'm really ok, just a little tired. It's nothing." He had heard that too many times to believe her. But of course he let it go.

"If you say so Granger." He let go of her face.

The Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor match was a memorable one. Harry played well as did the rest of the team. She had been sitting next to Neville for this one. Ron was still being a cod. At first she couldn't believe that dementors had come to this match too, and then she couldn't believe people could be that stupid.

He had dragged her into a secluded hallway, his face blank, but once he turned to her he looked hopeless. "Please, I know it was bad-"

"No, it was worse than bad. You are a complete idiot sometimes Draco." And she left without looking back. Her footsteps were very heavy.

He was sorry, only for her sake though, and even through her anger she had called him Draco. _It would be ok_ he thought as he walked off as well.

It had become increasingly lonely, not having friends, that she could talk to in public at least. Either way she was still a bit upset with the stunt Malfoy tried to talk to him about anything. She had taken to going down to Hagrid's a lot. He was a comfort really, especially when she ended the visits crying.

Ron could have died. He knew it and she knew it. She didn't want to believe that Sirius Black could get into the _dormitories,_ but she did feel a little better that it was Neville's mistake rather than a secret passage he had used to get in.

"I don't want to have to drag you around like this every time I want to talk to you." Draco said somewhat coldly. He had dragged her into an empty classroom, door locked and everything. "You know I am sorry, will you just forgive me already!"

Hermione could tell he was exasperated. Her voice was small when she spoke. "Yes, I forgive you. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

"I didn't mean to make you so mad."

_This girl!_ Thought Draco as he softened his voice to address her, "Don't be sorry. Let's just forget about this." Then she started crying. _What?_ His eyes widened. She had never cried in front of him like this. "W-what happened?" he asked confused.

She may have been crying, but she was still able to keep her dignity. Her words were clear as she spoke. "I've just felt lonely for a while, ever since Ron and Harry started acting so stupid." Another reason for Draco to not like those two. "And I guess it was my own fault for not being able to talk to you too. So I've been down at Hagrid's a lot, but that just reminds me about Buckbeak's trial and I get worried. I don't know if I could find enough to help him with the trial and then-," she was interrupted.

"I can help you." Draco's face was serious. He elaborated, "I assume Potter and Weasel aren't doing any good for you, and since it is somewhat my fault, I could help with this trial stuff." Then as an after thought, "Just don't tell anyone."

Hermione laughed a little and smiled very broadly. "Thank You Draco. You are wonderful." He was just glad to see her even a little happier.

She didn't think it was a good idea at all for Harry to go to Hogmeade anymore. Though when she got that letter she forgot about Harry for the moment: Buckbeak was going to be executed. After all the work Draco and she did to help Buckbeak with the trial. It didn't matter.

Malfoy may have been her friend, but outside of their relationship he still had the ability to get mad. When she had hit him, she was in a right rage having heard what he said about Hagrid. He deserved it. It was hypocritical of him after all.

She'd missed Cheering Charms, but her work load was going to be that much lighter without Divination taking up precious time. It was a worthless subject anyway.

He was mad. She was irritated. They were in the empty eighth floor corridor. "Well it was aggravating. You helped me try to save Buckbeak and then you go on and insult Hagrid!" She wasn't yelling, just whispering very loudly.

"I didn't do that for him! I only offered to help because of you!"

"What?" she asked a little bemused.

"You looked so tired and upset; I didn't like seeing you so upset."

"Oh," was all she said.

Hermione didn't bother talking to Draco anytime before the quidditch finals. It would have been pointless. Even she was affected by the tension that could be felt throughout the entire school. It was actually amusing to see Harry and Draco playing against each other and fighting for the snitch, that under all the nervous anxiety. And then Harry did it, he caught the snitch and everyone was going crazy.

Soon Exams were here and Hermione was doing fine with just the right amount of anxiety affecting her, but when she came to the boggart in Defense Against the Dark Arts she was completely caught off guard and couldn't handle it. "P-P-Professor McGonagall!" she had gasped and pointed at the trunk the boggart was in. "Sh-she said I'd failed everything!" It actually took a while for her to calm down.

They found out Buckbeak was going to be killed. Ron was dragged down a hole near the Whomping Willow. Sirius Black and Professor Lupin were friends. Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew! Pettigrew betrayed Harry's parents. Snape proved again that he always seemed to arrive at the worst possible moment.

Professor Lupin transformed…into a werewolf and then, there were dementors EVERYWHERE.

The time-turner was not a secret anymore. Buckbeak and Sirius were free, together and Snape was furious.

"Well, I'll see you next year," he said sheepishly, finding her on the train, right in front of an empty compartment.

"Definitely," she said as she gave him a hug. That was the last they saw of each other that year.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope that wasn't too confusing, the Draco/Hermione parts i mean. Do comment if I got anything out of order. I tried very hard to stay chronological with the book though.  
Let me know what you think :)  
Thank you so much my two first reviewers. You helped me a lot whether you know it or not!  
Next update is very unknown. The forth book is much longer as you all know, so expect it to take a bit. :P

Thanks for reading :D


	4. Year Four

**A/N: **Finally after a million years this is posted. I had a lot of fun writing this so hope you enjoy reading it.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything that belongs to JK Rowling :)

* * *

Year Four

Her parents had said yes! She was going to the Quidditch World Cup! Not that she cared for quidditch, but she got to be with the entire Weasley family and Harry. That was worth it.

Bill was cool, Charlie was laid back. They were both very interesting. She was not surprised to see the two oldest Weasley men to be just as good looking as the ones she had been going to school with. Percy's potential was smothered by his obsession with work. Pity.

Hermione didn't understand why everyone always swooned over Cedric Diggory. Alright, that was a lie. He was very handsome, and Ginny very much agreed with her as they walked so early in the morning that it was still dark.

Travel by portkey was not highly preferred. It was almost a worse sensation than flying on a broomstick. However it was over quick and easy. The campsite was very mellow and highly amusing. She almost fell for it until they walked into the tent. Of course a wizard wouldn't settle for ordinary muggle contraptions, she knew that. Though the attempts some wizards went through were very funny. Hermione giggled like a little girl when that man had insisted on wearing a woman's nightgown even as his friend explained that they were meant for women.

She saw Draco there. Just a glimpse. He didn't have a 'tent', or at least she assumed as much. It would have been degrading for him.

The Quidditch World Cup was spectacular. It was interesting to see a wizard's interpretation of 'camping'.

The game itself was like something one could only see during a blue moon. Leprechauns, veelas, and the most amazing quidditch she had ever seen. Even a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin wasn't ever this intense.

Everyone was on a natural high, getting to sleep was impossible, and then waking up was worse, but everyone's happy atmosphere had faded and the voices were very serious whispers.

It was chaotic and claustrophobic outside of the tent. Witches and wizards running and screaming everywhere, all trying to get away from one thing: a mass of hooded figures a couple yards away. Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined the mob and headed towards the forest, loosing the twins and Ginny on the way.

The death eaters were torturing, harassing, and instilling fear. They had a family of muggles by the ankles, floating around as if they were mere toys. It was further confirmed when they came across a relaxed Draco, leaning against a tree, watching the scene as if it were a spectacle. "Wouldn't like _her _spotted, would you?" He had nodded towards Hermione.

He had no faith in her abilities? As if she could not hold up her own against _anyone_? It was fairly insulting, so her anger thereafter was quite reasonable, though the blonde maintained his light composure.

Everything and everyone after that was a jumbled blur: French students, Winky, bragging dishwashers… the only thing that stuck was the dark mark. The World Cup turned out to be scarier than Hermione ever thought it would.

People were all on tightropes, stepping carefully and staying alert. Hermione had never worried about being muggleborn before, she still wasn't, but she did fret for her parents, toothpaste after all was not much of a weapon. So Hermione had to go off to Hogwarts that year filled with trepidation over dark wizards and the rights of house elves.

On the train she was looking for the food trolley, hoping some chocolate could calm her nerves, that and she was hungry. Just as she found the kind looking woman and made a beeline towards her, a familiar blonde blocked her way. It seemed that he was on a similar mission. "What would you like dear?" asked the plump woman.

Draco leisurely examined the assortments of treats, his indecision fueling Hermione's impatience. "You think you could make a decision before we get to Hogwarts?"

"It would be more likely if I didn't have to listen to your incessant complaining," he retorted without turning around. Hermione scoffed and pushed him aside so she could make her purchase. "Manners Granger?" he said rolling his eyes. She simply ignored him and thanked the lady-vendor. "Oy, hold on!" Draco managed to grab onto a bit of her sleeve before she could walk away.

"Let me go Draco, I don't –"

"I'm sorry," he interjected quickly, knowing it was what she wanted to hear. "I was just thinking of something and forgot where I was." Funny, she never thought Draco Malfoy would ever be off his guard. She knew he was fishing for a converstation, it had been a long, letter-less summer after all, and so she took the bait.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked suppressing a sigh.

Draco's eyes were almost gleaming as he spoke, "Only the biggest thing happening next to the world cup!" Hermione's curiosity reeled her in. The confused look on her face let the blonde know how uninformed she was. He began to elaborate for her sake: "The triwizard tournament. It's being held at Hogwarts this year. How could you not know?"

Hermione had read about the infamous tournament, but she was not aware that it would be held at Hogwarts. And so Hermione became one of the few people who knew of the event before Dumbledore's official announcement.

This year there was a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as was expected. Mad-eye Moody, he reminded her of an old, gnarled, tough tree. Ron claimed Moody was respectable, and so she took his word for it.

Everyone had the chance to see exactly how tough Moody was one day in the entrance hall. "You brought it upon yourself really," Hermione later stated to Draco. They were sitting in an empty classroom practicing the summoning charm.

"Oh, come off it! The man is a lunatic!" the slytherin said as Hermione easily caught a book she had been practicing on. "I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking hiring that – " He was cut off as an ink pot came whizzing toward his head. He ducked at the last moment causing a clatter behind them. He turned and glared at the bushy haired girl.

"Sorry," she apologized with a small voice. Once Draco rolled his eyes, letting her know he did not care she continued. "To be fair, you are pretty biased. I mean he hasn't turned anyone else into an animal."

"You are such a comfort," he said dryly.

Once classes started, life went back to normal, well as normal as it can get at Hogwarts. Moody's class was very different from anything she'd sat through before, and quite frankly it was actually frightening. He demonstrated the three unforgivable curses and by the end of it, Neville seemed extremely upset.

"Who cares about Longbottom," Draco said lazily when Hermione relayed her first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson to him.

"I do!"

Draco scoffed, "He is a complete tube sock."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "And you're a complete git." The platinum blonde ignored her last comment and began to walk back towards the castle, leaving her sitting on the deserted bank of the Black Lake.

It had been announced that the two schools who would be Hogwart's rivals would arrive on October 30th.

"If I had had it my way, I would have gone to Durmstrang you know." Hermione and Draco were sitting at the back of their Ancient Runes class. The students were given a particularly difficult partner assignment that day, which explained all the extra time the Gryffindor and Slytherin had, they had found the assignment to be painfully easy.

"If you had, so many people's lives would be nicer here at Hogwarts." Draco rolled his eyes at her comment and resumed his turn in the doodling game. "I would never have met you though," she said in the same languid tone. Draco's quill slowed its progress over the parchment. He hadn't ever thought of that, and now he realized he didn't very much like it.

"My mother made a good point," he said aversely, "It is way too cold to go to school in Bulgaria."

It was Hermione's turn to draw something on the parchment. "I guess it was not so terrible that you came here then,"

The beauxbaton girls were snooty, or at least that was the general consensus among Hogwart's female population and likewise, they agreed that the Durmstrang boys were all very handsome and polite. Though no one could argue that both parties made a spectacular entrance. Hermione was more excited however, about the Goblet of Fire, she had read about it enough, but that merely left her even more curious.

And so the Twiwizard Tournament began with the three champions, plus Harry. The whole Great Hall was full of murmurs, some outraged while others flabbergasted. Hermione was just extremely worried.

"What is that?" said Draco with a cocked eyebrow looking at a box in Hermione's over laden arms. She had run into him (not literally this time) in an empty corridor late one evening. Her hair was frizzed and her face flushed and troubled.

"It's S.P.E.W. stuff," she said hurriedly.

"Excuse me?" he said confused, but she kept walking with quick steps. "Hey, slow down." He held out his arm to stop her, and she let him. She accepted when Draco offered her a seat on a window ledge. "So what's in the box?" he tried again.

"Nothing you would be interested in," she said exasperated. Now Draco knew something was wrong, Hermione would never give up an opportunity to elaborate on something, especially if she cared enough to carry it around with her.

"What's the matter Granger?" His tone made it clear that he was not going to let her skive out of this. She gave a small sigh and conceded, letting him in on the rift between her two best friends.

"It wouldn't be so bad except they have never fought like this before," she explained in a small voice. He tried really hard to look as if he cared.

On every occasion that they passed by each other in the halls Hermione would shoot a dirty look at a point just below his collarbone and Draco would know exactly why he deserved it. Just because they were on fair terms did not mean he had to go out of his way to make her happy. If conversing with her meant supporting Potter, he would have to put her straight, besides those badges had taken a good amount of effort to perfect.

As incredible as Dragons were Hermione would have been able to appreciate them a great deal more if Harry wasn't forced to face one. It was a relief that Harry had a plan in store and an even bigger relief when it had worked rather flawlessly. He now had the Golden Egg and Ron; things were starting to look up…as much as they could in such a state of affairs. The First Task was daunting enough, she didn't want to think what the other two may be.

Between Skrewts and S.P.E.W. Hermione was fairly occupied (not to mention all those other classes in between) so when she was reminded of the traditional Yule Ball at the end of a Transfiguration class her priorities remained standing as they have always been, and all thoughts of dancing were thrown to the very back of the line. This wasn't the case with the rest of the school and soon she was met with a very flattering offer. Who was she to refuse?

His eyebrow was cocked up as he looked at her. She just sat under his scrutinizing gaze and feinted innocence. She knew what he was referring to and it made her want to laugh. Who ever said that boys and girls are totally different was very much wrong. Apparently they cared about other people's business just as much as girls have been accused of. "Viktor Krum? How could you get so goody-goody with the competition?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on Draco, just because he's from the other school doesn't mean we can't be friends. He asked me, and since I didn't have anyone else in line, I said yes. And I happen to remember _someone_ who was fine with being best friends with him when he first arrived. Why does it bother you so much anyway?"

"You talk too much," he stated, "and it's not bothering me." Draco was rolling his eyes. They had been playing wizard's chess when the Ball had been brought up.

"Well, go on then, who is your partner?" Hermione didn't think it was fair that he was the only one with the chance to criticize here.

Now the blonde's confidence was back to its full potential as he responded, "I haven't asked any one yet. But who ever it is will definitely be amazing; hair, eyes, dress, body, everything." She just scoffed and took his last bishop.

When she came down those stairs leading to the Entrance Hall it was the most nerve wracking thing she had felt since last year, saving Sirius. There weren't many people down there, but as soon as she came into view, all heads had turned to see her ascend. Harry was smiling which helped her ease up a bit, others were gaping. Draco, he was just looking at her like he was in a trance. Krum looked at her like any date would, like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

The Ball was wonderful, very liberating, until Ron had to go and be a _boy _and ruin her mood for the duration of the night, no matter how happy she could look for Krum's sake. She wished she could have had a dance with Draco; he looked like a good dancer.

"Remember when I said my partner was going to be everything?" He started sheepishly. She nodded, uncertain where this was going. "Well, she was of course, but when I saw you walk in, I knew you were more." His blush was nothing compared to the ever growing tint creeping up her face.

"Thank you," was all she said.

Rita Skeeter was foul, but just how foul she could be was not discovered until her big expose on Hagrid. No one was angrier than Hermione, though it was obvious to say Ron and Harry were both close seconds. She would make that Skeeter woman pay for this if it was the last thing she did.

"You look frustrated," Draco remarked smirking. He couldn't help it sometimes.

Noting the amusement in his voice Hermione just glared at him before getting back to her work. They were in the very back corner of the library finishing up homework early on a grey Saturday morning. "It was bound to be discovered sooner or later," he muttered knowingly as he flipped through a rather large volume for primary accounts to the Goblin Rebellions.  
"That's not the point," she snapped. After writing a few more words to finish her sentence she brought her gaze back up to Draco who had been waiting for her to elaborate, knowing she would. "It is the way that Skeeter woman thinks it is ok for her to print the personal business of others as if she had the right. I just want to chuck something heavy her way every time I even think about that stupid abnormally ridged hair of hers." Oh how he wished that could be arranged, she wasn't the most likable person even for his standards.

Harry finally figured out the Egg for the second task (and had apparently been lying to her about it up till then). Unfortunately even with the riddle in their hands, there was no solution for surviving under the Black Lake for an hour. She just prayed that he'd find something useful as her and Ron made their way to McGonagall's office. It came as quite a surprise and to Ron's great displeasure that she was Krum's item to be "sorely missed". She didn't feel the need to tell her disgruntled friend that her loyalty did not sway, and that despite her friendship with the famous Quidditch player she undoubtedly supported a Hogwarts victory whether Harry or Cedric came out on top. (Honestly she just hoped for Harry to come out alive).

"What was it like?" he asked, eyes closed, arms folded behind his head.

"Very similar to a dreamless sleep," she answered, sitting crossed legged next to him, staring placidly across the Black Lake. Her hands had been twiddling through his hair absentmindedly.  
"So, in other words completely uneventful," he concluded for her, listening to the leaves rustle among the thicket of trees surrounding them.

"I suppose, until I came to, sopping wet, next to half a shark…" she seemed to be reliving it as her eyes became unfocused. Draco gave a soft snort, amused at such a thought.

The article in Witch Weekly hadn't bothered her, she was above such things. That's what she had kept telling herself at least. Any girl would be enraged at such accusations. Hermione later found out that many of Harry's supporters felt the same way.

"It's not true is it?" The glare that she shot his way was answer enough. "Alright, just getting the facts straight," he whispered.

"If only Rita Skeeter had the decency to do the same," she hissed. They were in the deserted hospital wing, long past visiting hours. "Oooh, I am going to get that dreadful witch—"

"If it's the last thing you do," Draco finished for her. "Yes I've heard, now will you please calm down. This is difficult enough without you waving your hands all around." He had just finished rewrapping one of her swollen hands. "Here give me the other one," he said and started to take off the old bandages. Hermione smiled at him, his blonde head bowed over her hand as he gingerly peeled away strips of white.

As the Third Task as well as end of the year exams approached Hermione along with Ron did their very best to prepare Harry for the maze.

The end of this year was just as eventful as the previous three. A portkey, dead Cedric, and everyone's worst fear: Voldemort back to power. The world just got a lot scarier, although there would be one less obnoxious journalist in it to worry about.

_Promise to write. _She wasn't sure if he meant for her to or else that he would do so. Either way, it had come as somewhat of a comfort when she read the note he had meticulously tucked into Crookshank's collar.

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable :)  
Let me know what you thought about it.  
Thanks for reading! **


End file.
